


I Have Seen True Fear; It's Currently In My House

by HetaUniverse



Series: Shut Up and Enjoy Life [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asian Family (Hetalia), Coming Out, Family Reunion, Fluff, Giripan - Freeform, Human AU, Human Names Used, I guess NK is technically an oc, M/M, Shenanigans, Texting, Trans Character, Trans!Japan, also osaka is only mentioned, implied past abuse/neglection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaUniverse/pseuds/HetaUniverse
Summary: There's a reunion going on.Kiku is stuck hosting.[COMPLETED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the year 2019.
> 
> Why do I mention that? Once I get this series going you'll understand.
> 
> Enjoy some giripan!!

_Bzz._

_Bzz._

_Bzz._

     The man rubbed his eyes groggily and reached around for the source of the buzzing, hoping it was actually one of his cats purring.

Finally finding it in his pocket, he discovered it was his phone, and his long-distance boyfriend was texting him like mad.

 

**_kiku (｡-_-｡)_ **

Heracles.

Heracles we have a problem.

Please help me.

Heracles?

Did you fall asleep in the  
cat-pile again?

Heracles??

 

Heracles sighed. His boyfriend was normally a very calm person, but in the moments he wasn't, he was overdramatic at best.

 

hey

whats wrong?

Oh, there you are.  
Sorry for texting so much.

Anyways, I told you about my  
"family reunion" right?

yea

your hosting it right?

Yes, and it's coming  
up soon, and I have  
everything planned, yet  
I feel like I'm not prepared.

What do I do?

 

  
That was a good question. Heracles had a big family, yes, but they all lived close enough where they didn't really need to have reunions. Not to mention they all would get sick of eachother pretty quick if they did.

  
just stay calm

im sure itll be fine

i bet youve planned a  
great party kiku

id like to meet your  
family someday  
  
they sound  
interesting

I suppose they are  
interesting, but I doubt  
you'd want to meet them.

They aren't really our speed.

But if I was allowed to invite  
you to the reunion next week  
I absolutley would.

aw you love me ^•v•^

Yes, I do. We've been  
dating for two years.

Is that a cat face?

yea

  
Still, coming to Kiku's reunion sounded great. Actually, now that he thought about it, he had been to Kiku's house before; he knew the address. And he knew when the reunion was. Maybe, if he had the time and money, he could go and surprise Kiku at the reunion.

Yeah, he'd love that.


	2. Chapter 2

     A few days later, Heracles had a plane ticket to Kanazawa and a plan in mind. Then he remembered what Kiku had said about his family.

_"I suppose they are interesting, but I doubt you'd want to meet them. They aren't really our speed."_

What did he mean by that?

He couldn't just ask. He had to be stealthy. Like a cat.

 

**_kiku (｡-_-｡)_ **

hey kiku

whats your family like?

I'm not sure what  
brought this on, but  
lets just say they're all  
crazy in their own  
unique ways.

thats not specific enough

just like basic things  
about them

Um. Alright.

Yao is the oldest of  
us all. He's like a big  
brother, and literally  
is to some of us.

We usually call him "Mom"  
because he acts like one.

omg

It wasn't my idea.

Next is...Bata.

bata?

Her full name is  
Batachikan. She's...

Terrifying, honestly.

She knew Ivan when  
they were little.

oh boy

She beat him up.

ohhhhh boyyyyy

Luckily, or maybe  
unluckily, she's pretty  
quiet, and has decent  
manners nowadays.

I doubt she'll even come  
to the reunion.

scary cousin

Moving on, Kim is  
a good cousin.

She's very polite,  
though she doesn't talk  
or even emote that much.

Her boyfriend, Tai, will  
most likely be coming too.

He's a bit more rambunctious,  
but he's a very nice guy, and  
he tells funny jokes.

opposites attract kiku

I suppose so. At least  
in this case.

Next is Chen. He's a  
calm, responsible adult.

Usually.

He helps Yao out with  
keeping an eye on everyone.

sounds nice

He is.

Then there's Kunga  
and Li Xiao. They're  
Yao and Chen's younger  
brothers.

Kunga is on his way to  
becoming a monk, but he's  
still pretty silly and gets involved  
in a lot of pranks and other such  
things with the rest of the family.

Li Xiao...

His story is a sadder one.

When Yao's parents were  
arrested for drug abuse, Yao  
and his brothers got split up.

He managed to find Kunga  
and Chen pretty easily, but  
Li Xiao had been living with  
a foster family in the U.K.

On the bright side, he made  
lots of friends.

thats so sad

are they all okay now?

Of course.

Anyways, Li Xiao is a  
bit monotone, but somehow  
manages to be a meme  
at the same time.

Yao blames his foster  
family for that.

ha

Mei Ling is the only other  
girl in the reunion group.  
She's small, hyper, and  
can eat enough to end  
starvation in a small kingdom.

wow

impressive

That's...not what I'd call it,  
but alright.

Aarav is another cousin   
of ours, he was put in the  
same foster family as  
Li Xiao before we all  
regrouped. He likes elephants  
and gets along espically well  
with Tai. Him and Li Xiao  
aren't a very calm match though.

Lastly, besides me,  
are the twins.

Im Yong Soo and  
Im Hyung Soo.

Yong is eccentric and, as  
far as we all can remember,  
the creator of the name "Mom"  
for Yao.

Hyung is much quieter, but  
with his silence comes distance.  
He only opens up to Yong, and  
occasionally Yao.

And that's everyone.

Actually,

I have a younger step-sibling  
too, but they're not going to  
be at the reunion.

So, that's everyone.

wow

you have a big family

they sound great

i cant wait to meet  
them someday

=(^.^)=

I can't wait for you  
too meet them either.

is that a cat face?

Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look how bad I am at descriptions. Anyways. Carry on.


	3. Chapter 3

     The day of the reunion had come.

Almost.

It was 10:22PM in Edessa, Greece. So, it was the day of the reunion for Kiku. Two more hours for Heracles.

Timezones were confusing. He was getting on a 13-hour flight to Komatsu, which would be followed by nearly an hour drive to Kiku's house in Kanazawa. In Greece time, he'd arrive at about 11AM. In Japan time, he'd arrive around 5PM, which was when Kiku's reunion started. Plus the hour drive meant Heracles would get there at 6PM.

At least the plane was taking off on time.

_Bzz._

_Bzz._

_Bzz._

Heracles had been sleeping peacefully until he was woken by a buzzing from his phone.

It's probably Kiku, he thought. Glancing at the time on his phone, he saw that, in whatever timezone he was currently in, it was 12:15PM.

  
_**kiku (｡-_-｡)** _

Heracles.

Heracles we have a  
problem.

Batachikan is already here.

who?

Scary Cousin.

Scary Cousin is here.

I repeat Scary CoUSIN IS  
HERE I AM ALONE WITH HER  
AND SHE HASNT SAID A WORD

calm down, im sure itll be fine

if shes already here others  
must be on their way, right?

No.

why not?

She's here early,  
Heracles.

The reunion starts at  
5PM. It's 3PM now.

I will be alone with her  
for two hours.

Help.

maybe she miscalculated   
the timezone times and  
it was an accident.

timezones are hard.

did you know its 8  
in greece?

kiku?

SHE CAME OUT OF  
HER ROOM AND I THINK  
SHE WAS READING OUR  
CONVERSATION OVER  
MY SHOULDER HELP ME

its okay, calm down

think about cats

be casual

im sure more people   
will come sooner than  
you think

You are very unhelpful.

But, you have calmed me  
a bit. Thank you, Heracles.

no problem <3

I must get back to preparing  
the reunion. Talk to you later.

<3

 

  
Now that that's taken care of, there should be two more hours of this flight. Back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zones are hard. Jesus.


	4. Chapter 4

     Heracles woke up when the flight landed, and groggily walked to the bus. It took him a moment to realize he was still talking in Greek, but caught himself when he noticed the busdriver's confused look.

The ride was almost an hour just to get to Kanazawa, and then another 10-20 minutes to get to Kiku's house.

As he guessed would happen, Heracles's phone was blowing up again.

 

**_kiku (｡-_-｡)_ **

So.

let me guess first

Go ahead.

scary cousin continued  
to be scary, some other  
relatives got there a bit  
early, and now most  
eveyones arrived and  
theyre all chill

...Pretty accurate,   
actually. The only   
people we're waiting   
on is Yao and his brothers.

so what did i get wrong?

Everything is chaos.

ah

Yao is the only one   
that everybody listens   
too. Bata is more like a   
tyrant. And I'm pretty   
sure everyone is plotting   
something horrible.

why isnt yao there yet?

His flight got delayed. He   
should be here within an   
hour, however. He texted   
me just now saying he was   
on a bus to my house.

well at least thats good news

 

  
This was not good news for Heracles. He had never met Kiku's family, and thus wouldn't be able to spot Yao and his brothers out of the crowd on the bus. Heracles, however, was clearly a foreigner. What if Kiku had shown them a picture of him and they recognized him? More importantly, what if they told Kiku they saw him?

Now that he thought about it, there was a good chance they weren't even on the same bus as him. Yeah, surely it would be fine.

Is it considered rude to sleep on the bus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, sorry. I've had to do some editing of the universe, which is why I deleted the amechelles fic. Anyways, I'm back, and this is nearly over!! Yay!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible trigger warning: misgendering
> 
> ((but like its because he told him too? you'll see when you read it))

     It was probably considered rude to sleep on the bus, so Heracles tried his best to stay awake. He had to wait a while for a taxi to Kiku's house, and even then the driver wouldn't take him all the way. So, he ended up being later than he expected, arriving at Kiku's door at about 6:50PM.

He waited there for a bit, wondering how Kiku and his family would react to him showing up so suddenly. Wondering what they all looked like. Wondering what they would think of him dating Kiku. Wondering if they even spoke a language he would understand; he knew three, but only one of which was an Asian language.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing.

  
      **kiku (｡-_-｡)**

Heracles.

yeah?

Oh, that was quicker   
than I expected.

im full of surprises

That you are.

Anyways, I wanted to   
thank you for calming me   
down. Yao and his brothers   
got here about half an hour   
ago, so the party is started now.

glad its going well

"Well" might be an   
overstatement, but   
it is nice having   
everyone together.

why is well an overstatement?

I'm hiding in the   
bathroom to get   
a break from their   
nonsense.

Espically since I told   
them that proverb you   
taught me, the one about   
not speaking bad about   
your family, in Greek and   
they all started asking   
where I learned it.

what did you tell them?

I told them that I learned   
it "from a friend I met in Greece."

They

They don't know we're dating.

I'm sorry.

its okay. i havent told my   
family about you either

I wish I could introduce   
them too you.

Hell, I wish you were here.

really?

Yes.

really really?

Yes, of course.

check the door

What?

  
The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Before anyone could even stand up, Kiku made a mad dash to the door, yelling "I've got it!!"

Unfortunatley, a certain Korean twin was faster and closer, and got to the door first.

"Da-ze? 너 대체 누구야? 우리는 지금 바빠서 떠나가!" He said to Heracles.

The Greek tilted his head in confusion. This man wasn't speaking Japanese, but it did sound a little bit similar.

"임 용 !! 저녁 식사로 돌아가, 내가 얻을 것이라고 말 했잖아!" Came another voice from inside the house. Looking back, a girl with a pixie cut and a flower pin in her hair was standing there, huffing.

The boy giggled and ran back into the house as the girl approached Heracles nervously.

Come to think of it, she looked a lot like Kiku...

"H-Heracles, what a surprise..." she said in Greek.

Heracles looked at the girl, a bit confused. "Kiku..?" The girl nodded. "Please, come in."

As Heracles stepped inside, Kiku pulled him closer and whispered. "Please, just go with it. I'll explain later, I promise." Heracles looked at this person in front of him, and then slowly nodded.

The two walked into the dining room without another word, and were greeted by utter silence.

"Didn't you say most of your family was rowdy?" Heracles whispered in Greek.

"They are." Kiku whispered back before sitting at the head of the table and gesturing for Heracles to sit next to him.

There was another moment of silence, until someone cleared their throat.

"So, Kiku... who's your friend?" A man with a low ponytail on the other end of the table asked.

Heracles sighed internally. At least they were speaking a language he knew.

A familiar giggle sounded from the end of the table.

"He's probably her boyfriend! Wonder where he's from. Hey!!" He called down the table. "Where are you from?! Cause you're clearly not Asi-ack!" The boy was yanked back into his seat by a stern-looking girl with a ponytail, who promptly hushed him.

Kiku glanced at Heracles, and he softly smiled back.

Taking a deep breath, Kiku stood up. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Heracles Karpusi. He's from Greece, and... and, um..." he started looking more than a little nervous.

Heracles cleared his throat. "We've been dating for over two years. So, yes, I am her boyfriend."

The boy who had answered the door did a little victory dance in his seat while Kiku nodded in confirmation and sat back down.

The man with the ponytail looked surprised, and then sighed. "Damn it, aru. And here I thought you were gonna get with that cute little Italian boy. Oh well. You should've told us when you first started dating!! Two years is a long time to hide this sort of thing, aru!!"

The boy who answered the door jumped up and leaned across the table. "Hey, hey Mom! Yao-Mom! I won the bet, you owe me now!! Hahaha!!"

The two started arguing, and sure enough most everyone else joined in. There was a girl that had a long braid who was just silently glaring at them all, and a boy next to the one who answered the door who looked like he was just trying to block them all out.

Heracles couldn't help but laugh a bit at the scene. "They remind me of my family." He told Kiku.

Kiku sighed. "They're quite the headache, but I guess we can take this as their way of accepting you into the family." He smiled.

Heracles nodded.

Now, there was time for talk later. Now was the time for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK WHOS NOT DEAD WOWZA
> 
> ANYWAYS TIME FOR SOME GOOD OL HEADCANONS


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((listen heracles using random greek proverbs in his speech is my aesthetic, okay))

     After plenty of questions about himself and his relationship with Kiku, Heracles began to understand how Kiku thought his family wasn't "their speed."

They weren't, but then again, Heracles' family was far from calm too. He was used to this.

Well. At his family's house, there was a lot more rough housing and going through memories, so this was still different. But it was a different he could deal with.

The night was getting late, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Heracles and Kiku were cleaning up.

It took him a moment to remember that he had yet to get an explanation from Kiku about why his family was calling him a girl. He quietly cleared his throat and turned to Kiku.

"So..." He started, choosing to speak in Japanese. Kiku interrupted him before he could continue.

"I know. It's weird. I meant to tell you sooner, espically since we've been dating for so long. I just... I didn't know how! I'm...I'm sorry for lying to you..." He rambled before laying his head on the counter.

"Kiku?" He put his hand on his boyfriend's back. Kiku took a deep breath.

"I wasn't born a boy. I'm transgender. My family doesn't know so I tell them I'm still a girl so they won't kick me out. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to leave me...I'm sorry.."

Kiku's breath hitched as he rambled. Heracles moved him off the counter and the two sat on the floor of the kitchen, the two holding eachother.

"Hey, when you hear of many cherries, hold a small basket. And don't worry, I would never leave you because of something like this, Kiku. I'm sorry that I forced you to come out like this...I just wanted to surprise you." He told the other boy while rubbing circles on his back.

"Don't be sorry...I feel much better knowing that you know. And I'm glad you came. This was much more fun with you here, Heracles." Kiku smiled at him, and Heracles smiled back.

"Ahem."

The two whipped their heads towards the door, in which stood none other than...

"Scary cousin."

"Bata!" Kiku jumped off the floor. "Did you need something? How long have you been there?"

Bata stood in the doorway quietly. "Long enough."

Kiku froze. A mixed look of fear and worry spread across his face.

"I-I... I know I should've told you all... I just... I didn't... I didn't want to... be abandoned... not again..."

Bata walked forward and put a hand on Kiku's shoulder. There was a pause, and then she took him into a hug.

"We would never abandon you. Not after all we've been through. ...Besides, you're not alone in hiding things." Bata let go of him and took a step back. "Plenty of us are."

Kiku gave his cousin a questioning look. "Are you...?"

Bata gave a tiny smile. "Agender." They whispered before stepping out of the kitchen and walking down the hall, leaving the two boys in silence.

Heracles finally stood up. "From a thorn a rose emerges, and from a rose, a thorn. I guess you're not alone."

Kiku smiled softly. "Let's go to bed. The insanity can wait until tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> kind of an ambigious ending, i know. but anyways, stay tuned for more of this series cuz things get crazyyyyy


End file.
